Dwayna
by Chaos Moonlight
Summary: 5 years ago I ran away from Tir Chondaill. I leeft my family, and my friends. When I escaped, I met Otsoko, an annoying, stupid, pain in the ass JERK who couldn't even call me by name. How is it that I ended up falling for him?
1. Prologue

_Authors note: Ok, just testing out this story, seeing if it works._

_Dan, and Alex. If you read this, understand that I only used your names because I didn't want to bother asking all of my mabi friends if I could put them in this story x3_

_Summery: 5 years ago I ran away from Tir Chondaill. I leeft my family, and my friends. When I escaped, I met Otsoko, an annoying, stupid, pain in the ass JERK who couldn't even call me by name. How is it that I ended up falling for him?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mabinogi. Nexon does. Dwayna belongs to -blanks out name- from the Tarlach server, and hell, I'm sure that when I eventually get Zero and Diya in this, I wont own them either. . I guess I own Otsoko, OH! And I don't believe that Dan and Alex belong to me either. xD_

_(This is my saddening attempt at a love story. Flame if you really, really, REALLY want to.... but realize that I'll use the flames to burn down your house .) _

_Update: No. I'm not Dwanny(The main character) Just needed to clear that up, because some people thought that I was...._

_~Prologue~_

With a sigh, I heaved my claymore onto the table in the Paladin barracks. I had just finished another day of training, but had been distracted the entire time with memories of a handsome, annoying blonde. I had met him five years ago, but I coninued to remember every last detail about him.

However, one detail stuck out more than the rest.

His eyes.

He caring, sea blue eyes.

~*~

_5 years ago_

Carefully, I snuck ot the front door of my home in Tir Chondaill. My family and I lived near the chief's house, so I had to be careful about Duncan seeing me. My father had gotten the idea of making me a bride. That wasn't going to happen.

You see, few days back, my father had taken me to the home of a wealthy young man, Daniel Globin. As soon as the two of us entered his home, however, we learned that Daniel was single, and was looking for a bride.

We heard all of this, from his assistant.

Alex Harker.

I wouldn't hurt Alex though, he didnt know his simple act of conversation would do, and he seemed kind enough.

Don't get me wrong, Daniel wasn't like... rude, or even ugly. He seemed to be a decent person in the few hours we had to hang out.

...But still.....

.... It made my father get all those crazy ideas.....

My family wasn't very good with money, so if my father had gotten me to marry Daniel then my father would get some of his fortune.

_"He's like a prince!!!" _He said to me a few hours before I snuck out of the house, as an attempt to convince me that marrying Daniel was the right thing to do.

Pfft, yeah right. I was only fifteen, afterall, not at all ready to get married.

My age wasn't too bad, considering the fact I had heard about TEN year olds getting married off, although......

I had other ideas.

I didn't want to just stay home in Tir Chondaill, being the kind, selfless, slave wife that my father wanted me to be for that stupid ass(Not to offend, I was simply young and very annoyed), 'Prince' Daniel, I was going to escape to Emain Macha. I would become a paladin.

Best of all, I was actually going to _do_ something with my life!

Clutching my blue bag, Iran silently into the darkness of the night, and into duguld isle.

~*~

Letting out a sigh of relief as Ireached the practically abandoned path of Duguld Isle, I slowed down. Before, as I left the outskirts of my hometown, a few white wolves had tried to attack me, but I simply ran as fast as I could till I was out of sight.

I was free.

I was safe.

Suddenly, I froze. Behind me, I heard footsteps.

...This was just _wonderful_.

Th first thoughts in my mind was that Fergus, the blacksmith, that had seen me running across the bridge.

Turning around, I faced a young man who looked to be simply a year or two older than me. He was wearing a wolfish grin on his delicate, pale face, and I almost instantly felt entranced by his sea blue eyes. His shoulders were slumped, a white leather long bow hanging off his shoulder, and his black robes hung loosely from his slim figure. On his head he wore a black starry wizard hat, soft golden hair poking out from underneath it.

The boy gazed at you, slight worry on his face, before speaking.

"Hey, are you crying? Sorry for freaking you out, Angel."

Blinking in confusion, I stared at the handsome young man. He was looking at me warily, but held the cheerful smile as an attempt to make me less nervous.

"Um..." I started slowly, unsure of what to say "Who are you?"

He bowed to you, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Otsoko Ragi, at your service Mistress........"

"Dwayna," I said to him quickly, brushing off his formality, "Dwayna Hikari."

Standing up strait again, Otsoko smirked "It's pleasure to meet you, Angel."

I couldn't believe it. I told him my name, and yet he decided to call me whatever he pleased.

Glaring at the man with annoyance, I turned away before walking forwards and away from the annoying blonde. Otsoko simply followed me, a huge grin on his face.

"So, Angel, where are you travelling to? I could escort you, if you wish."

I huffed and stopped walking "That is _not_ my name!"

Putting his hands behind his head in a lazy manner, he winked at me "I know."

~End~

Ok, that's the end of chapter one! REVIEW PEOPLE! If I get at least ONE nice review, I'll make another chapter! xD!


	2. Chapter 1

_So. I got compliments on the story from my friends on facebook xD They want a new chappie. Al_

_So.... I guess that's what I'm going to do!_

_Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter._

_Also, the reason that Dwayna has no physical description other than the fact that she's 15, is because I want you guys to kinda put yourself in the story(If you're a girl), even if her name is most likely different than yours ._

_Zero: In other words, she didn't spend the time thinking about i-_

_Shut up Jerko Zergo, I've seen Dwanny on Mabi, she has -blanks out- and long red hair. I just don't want to use that description because only fomors have -blanks out-, and ALSO!_

_ You would complain that she looks like Jaydden._

_REmember people, this is kinda like a filler... a chance to look a bit into Otso's family history._

_Note: Eye colours are important._

_Chapter 1: Meet the family_

After awhile, I gave up on trying to get rid of Otsoko. He turned out to be pretty helpful.

Seriously, a bear tried attacking us by the logging camp, and he shot arrows at it so fast....

"Do you know any shortcuts to Emain Macha?" I questioned him as we walked down the path towards Dunbarton.

Dunbarton is a small town, smaller than Tir Chondaill. I've always liked Dunbarton though, because even if it's smaller, more people go there. Father used to take me to Dunbarton when I was younger, but when I turned 10 he stopped, telling me that it wasn't safe.

Perhaps it's because of all the bears running around, the animals have been getting more and more agressive as of late.

Otsoko grinned at me and laughed "We'll have to go the long way. The Fomors put a seal around the entrance to Osna Sail. It's not too bad, I guess."

Fomors are demons, or thats what my father told me. He said that they were the reason for all of our troubles, and how they started wars and other terrible things.

Mother told me that not all Fomors were evil, but considering all the bad things that they do... like taking over monsters, I find it hard to believe.

I groaned "How come? It means that it'll take longer to get to Emain Macha!"

"It means that I'll get to spend more time with you~" Otsoko replied slyly, winking at me.

It looked cute, I'll admit, and the line was sweet. It's not my fault that I started blushing.

"Shut up..." I mumbled, punching him lightly in the arm.

Otsoko laughed and grinned at me "Aw, you're so cute when your blushing, Angel."

I glared at him, remembering that he wasn't sweet and kind.

He was flirty and pure _evil_.

Still, it was hard to see the evil past his cheesy smiles, golden hair, and beautiful blue eyes...

UG! Bad Dwayna, evil thoughts.

I was so busy cleansing my mind of horrid thoughts, that I didn't notice when we walked through the gates of Dunbarton and began walking on the white stone roads.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, lady! You're not the only one on the road you know!" shouted the voice of a little girl from below me. I looked down, and saw two children. A girl and a boy, the girl was glaring at me, waving a tiny fist in the air in a threatening manner.

Both children had dark brown hair and red eyes. The girl couldn't be any older than seven, and the boy(I decided that they were siblings) looked to be about four years old.

"Well, I'm sorry!" I snapped at the girl. The two of us had a glaring contest, and the boy walked past me and strait to Otsoko. I ignored the girl for a moment to see what her brother would do.

The little boy put his arms in the air and started....

Barking?

The girl ran past me to speak to Otsoko, and after a few minutes of me gawking at the scene, Otsoko grinned and scooped both kids into his arms.

"Oi, Angel. This is my niece, Kimariaka." Otsoko told me with a smile, "And this is my nephew, Minaro."

I let the news sink in.

... The little she-demon is his niece.

Wow.

Minaro gazed at me with his big, blood red eyes. He clung to Otsoko like his life depended on it.

"Mino, don't be so rude!" Otsoko told the little boy cheerfully "Speak to Angel."

Minaro looked down and spoke up "Hello.... Dwanny..."

I froze.

That little kid is kinda creepy... how in the name of the Goddess Morrighan did he know name?

Kimariaka snickered at the look on my face. Glad she could find me entertaining.

"If you're wondering why he knew your name, Uncle Otso told us."

"... So... he told you my name in dog?"

"No. I told them your name in wolf, theres a big difference you know!" exclaimed Otsoko, putting the children down "Now you two had better run along, or your mother will become angry with you."

Kimariaka pouted while her brother gave their uncle a hug.

"Tell Daddy that we miss him and hope he comes to visit us, ok Uncle Otso?" Kim said to my blonde companion, hugging him along with her little brother.

...I never knew that Otsoko could be so good with children.

When the two children left, to go home I supposed, I gave Otsoko a questioning glance.

"So, you speak wolf?" I asked him, interested.

Otsoko shuffled his feet a little bit and smiled at me "Well, it's really just a family code, but you could call it speaking wolf."

"Oh, ok."

I let the subject of wolf language drop after that. Otsoko wasn't telling me something... but what could I do about it?

"You certainly have an interesting family, don't you Otsoko?"

Otsoko gave me his signature cheesy grin "Yeah. It's a big family too, can't wait till I become second in command...." He trailed off.

"Second in command of what?" I questioned.

"The Royal army." He said to me swiftly, looking me in the eyes.

"So, you're like, Royalty?!" I nearly shouted, a few people stared at me for a moment before going back to their work.

"....I'll tell you about it later, I don't feel like explaining myself right now."

~End~

There, I had to introduce me and Mino, they'll be a bit important at the end of this story....

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

:D


	3. Chapter 2

_And so, another chapter...... 3 in one day, not bad, not bad. WELL! A friend of mine is wondering how many chapters this story will get._

_....five minimal. Eight at most..._

_I'm not really good with longer stories, as you can tell by my Assassins Creed story. If it gets too long, I'll lose interest(And people start accusing me of copying other stories.)_

_-Snickers- I love Otso's family..._

_OI! Dan, if you're reading this..... Don't yell at me later . (You never do, but theres always a first......)_

_.......(Wrote this after writing story) I feel guilty after writing this chapter._

_Ug. I sent my bud, Vinnie, the story. xD He threw a spaz because I put Dan and Alex in it, but not him... so I'm forced to put my puppy in one of the future chapters~~_

_Oh well._

_. Oh, and Dan.... xD LOL! In the first chapter, you weren't even like, there, and yes, you STILL got REJECTED!!!!_

_ANYWAYS! My twin went into Incubus dungeon today, let me copy down all of the sayings~~~~ x3 Incubus talks like a freaking sexy beast!(Which he is.)_

_-Drools- It's so romantic~_

_....-Coughs- __I give up on putting disclaimers. Just look at the one in the first chapter._

_The Fable: I wont burn down your house, because that was constructive criticism x3 There is a big difference between the two! xD_

_I like your tips, maybe I'll do the same thing to my Prologue-that-is-more-like-a-chapter. ;3 I like you, dude. Perhaps I'll read your story later._

_And I'll make edits on this story when it's completed! xD I would like to be happy that I completed a story for once._

_Chapter 2: Fomor_

It was nighttime, and as Otsoko put more wood into the fire, I began thinking.

Travelling with Otsoko had been fun, or at least more interesting than what she had done in my life so far, maybe... we could become paladins together. It wouldn't be too bad, and if he was part of the royal family already, he could get in very easily.

"Hey, Angel?"

I snapped my head to the side to face Otsoko. He had a slight smile on his face, a big change from his usual toothy grins, and his eyes had lost a bit of their usual glimmer.

"Yes Otsoko?" I questioned, pulling a loaf of bread from my bag and giving half of it to him. He thanked me and was silent momentarily before opening his mouth to speak.

"Why do you want to go t o Emain Macha?"

"I want to become a paladin."

I didn't fully understand why he asked me these questions. If he wanted to become second in command of the royal army, why did he look so sad mentioning paladins?

My blonde companion nodded and looked past me. He paled slightly.

"Otsoko?" I said softly "Whats wrong?"

Otsoko closed his eyes slowly, and fell backwards. Almost instantly I jumped up and ran to his side, checking if he was ok.

I don't get it.... what in the world happened to him?

While I was busy checking to see what was wrong with Otsoko, I didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming towards me.

"He's fine. I'd like to speak with you, Mistress Dwayna."

I turned my head to see a man that looked a lot like Otsoko. His hair was also spiked all over, and he was blonde... slightly lighter than Otsoko's, though. Although they had similarities, this man seemed older, wiser... he held very little emotion in his eyes.

His eyes... they reminded me of Kimariaka's, or Minaro's. Blood red.

I blinked at him, slightly scared.

This man seemed dangerous.

"What do you want?"

"I'm betting that he didn't tell you anything, am I right, Mistress Dwayna?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about, sir. Now please leave. Me. Alone."

The man sighed, smirking momentarily before frowning and closing his eyes. After a few moments of silence, he held up his black gloved hand and snapped his fingers. In swirls of black light, a group of wolves, werewolves, and lycanthropes appeared behind him.

Jumping back, I resisted the urge to run away for dear life.

"What are you!?" I shouted, picking a stone off from the ground and throwing it at him. The man sighed again and brushed it up, growling a few orders to one of his servants. One of the werewolves stared at me momentarily before walking towards Otsoko and I.

"Please step back, Mistress Dwayna. My servant simply would like to take care of the prince." The creepy blonde man said to me in a slight monotone "My name is Ratatosk. I would appreciate it if you calle me by the title of 'Lord,' though, have we come to an agreement?"

Being slightly shocked at hearing Otsoko getting called 'Prince,' my jaw dropped. This guy might actually be able to tell me something.

I forced myself to nod, didn't really want to do anything for this guy. As the werewolf took a few more steps towards me, I stepped back.

...Right into Ratatosk.

However he got behind me so quickly shocked me, and I felt him cover my mouth as I yelped in surprise.

Looking down at me with a bored look on his face, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the rest of his.... companions.

He growled a few orders to the rest of the wolves and they all instantly went around Otsoko.

"What did you ask them to do?"

Ratatosk stared at me for a moment, and opened his mouth "I asked them to hold Otsoko back. He tends to be a bit... irritable when we return him to....... his original form."

I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, but the red-eyed, blonde haired man cut me off.

"He doesn't seem to tell you anything, does he? You'll see in a few moments anyway."

Ratatosk stared at Otsoko with a frown before holding up his hand and mumbling a few words in a language I couldn't understand.

"Look." Ratatosk said softly, pointing.

I watched, eyes wide, as Otsoko's once human ears began morfing into the ears of a wolf, and silvery bat wings began sprouting out from his back, piercing the material of his robes.

I reached out for him, frightened, but still worried about him.

That wasn't Otsoko, it was just Lord Ratatosk playing with my mind.

".... Did you ever wonder why he was so close to Tir Chondaill?"

I looked at Ratatosk. His eyes were closed again and he seemed sightly sad now.

"Lord Cichol.... ordered him to kill a man named Daniel Globin."

"W-what?" I stuttered. My mouth was now completely dry, and it was dificult for me to speak.

Ratatosk chuckled darkly "The fool was feeding information about my armies to the Paladins. He was aready expecting death. Tsk, such a young age too... It's very unfair."

Ratatosk sighed warily "My little brother did not wish to do it though. He began argueing with Lord Cichol, and...... this happened. He was forced to have a human form, and only high class fomor commanders, like me, can bring forth his inner demon..."

"Did he... kill Daniel?" I asked Ratatosk. I could see Otsoko killing monsters, but never a human being.

"One arrow, through the heart. As painless as possible. The werewolves that went to assist him killed off Harker, though. Then they burned down the entire house. They did this just as you left your home." Ratatosk smirked bitterly "Perhaps if you had seen the smoke from your house, you could have at least saved Alex. He was less lucky."

"What happened to Alex?" I questioned slowly. I felt the guilt weighing down on me.

The house was just by Ciar dungeon. I should have seen the smoke....

Ratatosk laughed "The werewolves sliced out his eyes. They also clawed him all over. It was slow and painful. The fact that he was left in the house as it burned made it worse... he didn't stand a chance..."

My eyes widened in horror. I hardly knew them, but it hurt to know that I could ave tried to save them.

As I recovered from Ratatosk's words, he walked towards his..... brother(It's still hard for me to think of him being related to Ratatosk), a small smile on his face as he picked Otsoko's starry wizard hat off the ground.

"...You want to become a paladin, don't you, Dwanya?" He questioned me, a calm look on his face.

I nodded, unable to speak.

Suddenly, a silver claymore appeared in my hands.

"Ah, I see that you're awake, little brother."

As Otsoko's eyes flickered open, I noticed that they had changed from their usual sea blue to a dark red.

"My Lord." Otsoko replied in a monotone. His eyes held no expression, and he merely looked like a shadow.

A shell of his _normal_ self.

Finally, I found my voice and spoke up "Otsoko! Are you ok?"

His head turned and he looked me in the eyes blankly. I expected him to grin and wave, or call me Angel like her normally did.

"Oh. Lady Dwayna. Yes, I am fine. You do not need to worry about me."

I didn't want to admit it, but that _hurt_. It stung like a thousand needles.

Ratatosk frowned "Otsoko. Stand."

The not-Otsoko stood up almost instantly.

"Dwayna, heres your chance to proove if you can be a paladin. Kill him."

My eyes grew ten times their size, and I shouted at 'Lord' Ratatosk "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Yes, I am very much insane, now please. This is what you're going to be doing when you become a Paladin, is it not?"

I dropped the claymore to the ground as I shouted at the cruel Fomor Commander "I'm _not_ going to kill Otsoko! I- I wont!" I ran towards Otsoko and grabbed his arm "Otso! Turn back to normal! _Please_, this isn't you! I-I love you!"

Otsoko cringed, and slowly, his ears turned back to normal, and the wings on his back began fading away. Finally, his eyes returned to their regular blue hue.

Ratatosk smiled lightly "Amazing..."

The fomor cammander snapped his fingers and his servants faded away. He looked at Otsoko and spoke.

"... Good job. Go to the children's house you'rer done here, little brother. We'll meet again."

We stayed there for a few minutes in silence. Otsoko looked at me softly.

"Angel... are you.... crying?" He questioned me.

It was then that I realized the cold, transparent tears were running down my face.

Otsoko pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry... Dwayna......."

I drifted into unconciousness.

When I awoke, he was gone.

~End~

_1. No, this isn't the end of the story._

_2. I feel so freaking SAD after writing this._

_. Not only did I have to kill of Dan and Alex, but I had to make Otso leave too......_

_-Sniffles- I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! ._

_God, I feel bitter._

_. Alex, I'm sorry to you most of all. At least Dan's death was painless....._

_Man, do I have a knack for coming up with ways to die....._

_Ug. Now I feel guilty for writing up a friends death. Even if it is more or less, a one-sided friendship._

_-Cries- Damn you Oto! WHY MUST I HAVE CREATED YOU?!_

_. Sorry about that. It's just... I starteted this story today, and I already planned out so many deaths..... People. Don't be mad at Oto, he has to take care of me and Mino now since Dad(Ratatosk) is going to kill off Mommy in the next chapter._

_.......I'm Sorry Dan......._

_......T.T I'm sorry Alex......._


	4. Chapter 3

xD Man, I read over my notes from the last chapter, and I think 'Wow, Why did I feel bad about THAT?!'

I'm betting it was just the tiredness of '5 hours of sleep' xD

Anyway, this is the last chapter in Dwayna's POV. Next three chapter's are going to be in Otsoko's POV. The 7th chaper is going to more or less, the end of this story. Maybe I'll make a sequel...? Or maybe I'll make a story based on when me and Mino became Dark Knights..... Yeah, that was a lot of fun..... Seven and me kept facing off in the Rabbie Arena because he wanted to proove paladins were better, I totally kicked his ass though. He still won't admit it, the derk.

-Sighs- Alex fangirls want to kill me(Haha. The wonders of Facebook.) and Akari says I have issues, because I killed DAN off.

Is it really so bad that I used their names(First, not last) then killed them off painfully?

Besides~~ This is supposed to be a sadder story. why do you think I made Otso leave? Teehee ^.^

_Chapter 3: Dwayna_

_Present time_

I didn't notice one of my fellow trainee's sneak up on me as I thought about my adventure so many years back.

"Hi, Dwanny."

I punched my dark haired friend on the arm "Shut up, Vince."

Vincent was just two years younger than me. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

No, they weren't like Otsoko's. His eyes were more of an electric blue.

Jordan and Megan walked into the barracks. Jordan laughed at Vincent and I, as we were currently having a glaring contest. Megan simply sat down by the table and placed her warhammer down. Jordan was an ok guy, with black hair and dark eyes... he didn't really hang out with the rest of us very often though. Megan was nice, we were the only two female trainee's, so we had to stick together... even if Megan was only fourteen. She was also kind of cute, with long brown hair and brown eyes.

Megan stayed to watch us while Jordan went strait to his bedroom.

After a few minutes of Vincent and I bickering for no apparent reason, more trainee's walked in. Zero and Ryuk, to be specific

"Man, you two at it again?" questioned Ryuk, a huge grin on his face as he tossed his twin gladius' onto the table. They hit my claymore.

"HEY!" I shouted "Be careful with your weapons, YukYuk!"(A/N: xD I'm calling Ryuk this in-game. BTW, YukYuk is pronounced 'You-k You-k' . Or something like that...)

"It's _Ryuk_, Dwayna." Ryuk retorted, a scowl on his face as his flaming red hair got in his chocolate brown eyes. "Learn my name."

"You two fight like a married couple." mumbled Zero, blowing his black hair away from his bright purple eyes.

I smacked Zero upside the head.

"You're retarded, you know that?" I told my black haired friend as he rubbed the now forming bump on his head.

Zero simply laughed "With how many times you hit me, it's no wonder I'm retarded. Think of all the brain cells I've lost!"

"Stop being a baby, Zero." snapped Ryuk.

...Did I mention that Ryuk and Zero don't really get along?

I sighed as I watched the men bicker. This happened pretty often, so I was used to it. While I waited for Ryuk to win the arguement(Like always), I sat down on one of the dining chairs.

"Dwanny likes me better than you!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're a noob!"

"Unlike you, I've mastered skills in months."

"..."

"I win."

Ryuk made a small 'V' with his fingers, a grin on his face.

"...So, was it just me, or did Zero give up faster than usual?" Vincent mumbled to me, a smirk plastered on his face.

Making sure that the other two werent listening, I replied.

"He's just running out of idiotic points to make."

Vincent snickered, and Megan joined our conversation.

"The most reccuring idiotic point is 'Your a noob,' ever noticed that?"

We laughed, and Zero glared at us.

"What?!"

"They're laughing at you, obviously."

~*~

_There, this is kinda like the Epilogue to Dwanny's story, next chapter is in Otsoko's POV. Uggggg, I hate this thing, so badly written..... IT SCARS MY STORY! ._

_I'll edit it later. I want to get started on the Otsoko chapters._

_Oh, and DIYA! Sorry for putting Jerko Zergo in this as a paladin. Just ignore it, ok?_

_And omg.... I LOVE YOU INCUBUS!_

_"Even if my eyes fail me, I will still be able to see thee. If my ears fail me, I'll still be able to hear thee. Even without the legs, I will walk to thee. Even without the lips, I will sing thy name. Even with my arms broken to pieces, I will hold onto thee with my warm beating heart. Even if my heart fails me, my brain will sing thy name. If even my brain ceases to run... Then I may... Embrace thee with my blood." -Incubus_

_-Sighs dreamily- Nobody in the real world would say anything like that._

_..... So I crush on Mabinogi NPC's and monsters, so what? Better than real people if you ask me! _


	5. Chapter 4

_Ah, finally... a character that I love without question! OTSO!!!!!!!! :3 I get to write things in his POV now! :D_

The Fable: -tackle glomps- :3

~*~

"Otso..... wake up!"

I felt something jabbing me in the side, deciding to ignore it, I simply kept my eyes closed.

"Hmph. He's not going to wake up, Mino, here. Let me try."

The kid's were trying to wake me up again. Like that'll happen. I wouldn't wake up, no matter what they did!

"Kim? What are you doing?"

"Dul Dau... EroLie...."

Wait.....What is she planning.....

"OW! KIM!" I shouted, pain dripping off my words.

I jumped out of my bed as she zapped me with another lightning bolt.

~*~

I glared at my demonic niece as she charged a heal spell up for me.

"Kim, ever do that again... and I'll-" I started, getting cut off by my overconfident niece.

"Shoot an arrow through my head? Try it. I can take you anyday." she retorted, a challenging look in her eyes.

I sighed, a smile grazing my face. No matter what Kim did, I couldn't stay mad at her long.

~*~

A few years ago, I met a young girl. I can't remember her name... infact, it's difficult to even remember whatever she looked like. Lord Ratatosk told me that she had power over my inner demon, but I think that that is utterly and completely stupid.

Afterall, only Fomor Commanders could do that.

_"I-I love you!"_

Those words... they curse my very existence. I didn't feel bad leaving her, I hardly felt anything for her at all.

The only reason she loved me was because of the Incubi spell. She didn't really love me, it was impossible.

It's strange, really. The spell could cause people to love me, but it wouldn't make me love them back.

...Perhaps it's better this way.

"Hey! Hey! Are you even LISTENING to me Osto?!" Kim shouted waving her arms inthe air ot of frusration.

I laughed and patted her on the head "Hai, hai... It would be impossible not to listen to you anyway, you're yelling in my ear."

Minaro laughed lightly, standing behind his older sister again.... an old habit.

They were both so innocent. They still saw the world through the eyes of a human, even though they obviously weren't. Kim usually told me how she couldn't wait till her father would come to take her to the land of fomors, and trained her to be a Fomor commander like him... that was her dream. At the same time, Minaro simply wanted to follow his sister. The young, niave boy just thought that he could follow his sisters dreams.

I wish I could be more like them. Free, with the ability to dream....

Me, I had no personal dream, I could only depend on another persons dream to exist. Incomplete existence, that is what it is.

That is what a Incubus is.

Incomplete.

I had the form of a human, but I could not dream.

Kim and Mino could dream fully, and even though they were born between two worlds, they existed.

Human's... the could dream, choose their destinies....

I wonder, could angel's dream too?

The girl. She was an angel.

She dreamt too much, thought too much...

At the time, I had to depend on her dreams... no matter how bitter they made me feel.

Minaro looked at me thoughtfully, like he always did. Sometimes that kid could read people so well it was almost like he was able to read their minds.

At that moment, a group of girls ran into our cabin, all ranging from ages 10-15.

"Kima! Let's go! We're going to be late for archery practice!" shouted one girl that I recondnized, Akari. She had long black hair and brown eyes.

"Move it Mino! Tennebie is goin to be upset if you miss first aid training today!"

I grew dizzy from all the shouting girls, and resisted the urge to cover my ears. Finally, when Kim and Minaro were dragged off to their lessons, I exited the cabin and ran into a young elf, Emanon.

I only knew him because he was one of the few elves here. He had dark brown eyes and blonde hair. If it wasn't for his oversized ears(Not to be mean, I have nothing against elves), he could pass for a human!

"Master Gakupo would like to see you, Lord Otsoko." the elf told me briskly, before walking away "He said he has a target for you."

Yeah, I'm in an assassin group now.

We live in Iria, in the Mayu Desert.

Yes, Kim and Minaro are also getting trained to be killers... like all the other kids here.

It was my brother's idea. Not mine.

~*~

_Uggg, didn't know how to write this chaper, it's definently getting re-written._

_Rushed, not enough descriptions.... It SUCKED! No flames people, I already know what's wrong with it! x.x_


	6. Christmas Special

_Teehee, really wanted to write a Christmas special. :3_

_This story has both my rl friends, and my Mabinogi Family._

_Oh dear god xD I put some things that actually happened in this thing. Hilarious._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mabi. I don't own anyone in this story. I don't even own myself. o-o_

_Update: So many mistakes. Descriptions got cut out. Urgggg. . _

_Oh._

_This, really has nothing to do with the main storyline. It's just a bit of an extra that I fixed up for ya'll. Just had to clear that up._

_Note: Kima is 13, and Mino is 10. Thats their normal ages in Diya's mabinogi story._

_Another Update: Ok, Imust apologize for leaving some of my best buddies out of this~~~ x3_

_Judy. I love you. You know I do. Sorry for not puting you in this, I promise you'll be in the next holday special~~~_

_HAYLEY! . I'm sooooooo sorry! But you must admit, you've starred in mny of my non-posted stories~!_

_Caroline, xD I forgot all about you, but you know how my brain works~~~_

_Oh. And Diya, you suck. not logging on, on Christmas Eve..... T.T_

_o-o!_

_JORDY! Sorry about not putting you in it either~But hell. . You're going to be a bit of a main in the last chapter of this story. You get to kill my Japanese-American-Lati-Spaish-Columbian-Floridan friend too, o I guess that it makes up fornot placing you in theChrisstmas special._

_o-o;;Wait..... It doesn't, because the only realson you get to kill her is because I killed off Dan and Alex a few chapters ago....._

_x3 Teehee_

~*~

It was Christmas time in the land of Erinn, and children were happily playing in the snow, wrapping presents, baking cookies, and.....

"KIMARIAKA ANNE RAGI! Close that window, it's freezing!" shouted a violet haired young woman, glaring daggers at the young fomor-wolf.

This strange family lived in Tir Chonaill. Diya, the violet haired woman, adopted lots of children, but most of them weren't going to be coming over this Christmas, so Diya had allowed her adopted daughter invite her friends over.

Rolling her eyes, Kim stuck ot her tongue "I'll pay you 2mil if you let me keep it open, Grandma."

"...Deal."

Hours before her friends were going to arrive, the little girl was selling plushies to various fan girls from outside her adopted mother's home.

Diya shook her head at Kim's childish antics. At least because of this, she was getting money.

"Let's start the bid at 1mil for this hand made, Alex Harker plushie!" Kim shouted.

"20MIL!"

"30MIL!"

"72MIL!"

It was silent for a minute, and Diya had to hold back laughter at how much fangirls were willing to pay.

"Sold! Come up to the window to collect your prize!" Kim announced boldly, a smug smirk on her face as a blonde haired, blue eye fan girl ran up to the window to pay Kim.

Pretty soon, all the Alex Harker related items were gone, and the fangirls left.

"However did you get all that stuff?" questioned Diya as she began putting decorations on their Christmas tree, which was located a little ways off from the window.

Kim grinned, closing the window "Vinnie helped. He's pretty good with a needle and thread, for a dumb-ass paladin knight."

Vinnie was actually Vincent, a family friend who often visited when he was in town.

Diya laughed "Your brother's training to be a dumb-ass paladin knight, you know."

"Pfft. He's not dumb."

At that moment, two boys ran into the house, shaking snow off their jackets and boots.

"HEY! Careful over there, boy's!" shouted Diya, ignoring the tree for a moment "I already had to clean up the mess Kim made when she ran in!"

"Sorry Diya." replied the youngest boy, with brown hair and red eyes "We didn't mean to."

Kim grinned at the boy "Pfft. She doesn't care if you did it Minaro, she loves us too much!"

Shame, really, how Kim's brother could be such an angel, and Kim could be such a demon.

"Y-yeah...." Minaro replied, hanging up his jacket. The young man that had walked in with him, Zero, patted the boy on the head.

"Don't believe Kim. Diya would kill anyone that ruined her hard work."

Minaro and Kim looked alike, with matching eyes and the same coloured hair. Zero was their uncle, but unlike either of them, he had short black hair.

"HEY!" Kim shouted, jumping over the couch to tackle Zero "Don't be such a jackass, Zergo!"

"Kim! Language!" shouted Diya, as she pulled the star out from a box.

"Owowowowow. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Zero cried as he got tackled to the ground.

Minaro laughed off the insanity of it all and went towards the kitchen, planning to cook Christmas dinner. Diya simply rolled her eyes at Kim and her husband. This happened every Christmas. (A/N: Clarification. Zero is DIYA'S husband in this. No wonder Hayley was confused! xD Zero's just my retarded asshole of an uncle. -glares at Zero- No, you can't yell at me for being truthful Zero. I don't care how much blackmail you have on me.)

~*~

An hour later, Kim was sitting by the front door, waiting for more people to arrive. The Christmas tree was fully decorated, and the turkey was in the oven.

Zero walked towards Diya with a frown and whispered, "What's wrong with Kim? She's normally more... jumpy at this time of year."

Diya rolled her eyes "She's waiting for her friends."

"Wow. I expected her to just annoy us while she waited."

"I heard that." Kim announced loudly, still staring at the door.

"That's just creepy." Zero mumbled, walking towards the kitchen to help Minaro out.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

In her mind, Diya began counting.

_'3'_

_'2'_

_'1'_

"THEY'RE HERE!" Kim shouted, jumping up and unlocking the door "Hiyas~~~"

Kim stepped away as a group of people walked in.

Diya knew a couple of them.

The girls in the group, Caitie, Akari, and Megan instantly gave Kim hugs as they walked in, nicely wrapped presents in hand. Caitie was nice, often helping Diya out when the rest of the family was out exploring or training, with short black hair and hazel eyes. Akari, the loudest of the girls, had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Diya didn't see her as often as she saw Caitie. Megan also visited pretty often to hang out with Kim, she was a nice, soft spoken girl, with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

After the girls gave Kim hugs, they went up to Diya and handed the violet haired women the Christmas presents.

The next group that walked in was a group of boys.

Diya only recognized Vincent, the man with shaggy brown hair and electric blue eyes. Besides him, she noted that Kim had too many male friends.

There were about four other guys, not including Vincent, each looking around.

The shortest boy gave Kim a hug, and Kim gave him a ginormous grin before dragging him and another boy towards her adopted mother.

"Oi, Diya. These are my buds, David and Ryuk!" Kim told her "Ryuks the redhead, and Davids the other one."

Ryuk was tall, with pale skin and light brown eyes. His flame red hair reminded Diya of a coke can. The other boy, David, had longish black hair, and glasses were sitting on his nose. In Diya's eyes he looked....

"OMG! CUTE!" shouted Diya, instantly hugging the poor boy.(xD I know her... too well, thats what she would say and do.)

Kim snickered at her friend, who was turning blue from lack of air. Zero, hearing the commotion, poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Hey, Love. Stop suffocating the poor kid." Zero said, snickering a bit. Diya rolled her eyes, but let go of David.

Kim was now walking towards the other two boys, who were still standing by the door. While Ryuk checked to make sure that David could breathe properly now, Kim dragged her other friends towards Diya. Akari laughed as she saw the looks on their faces.

Kim forcefully shoved the one that Diya recondnized slightly because he looked kind of like an Alex Harker plushie, only human.

....What in the name of Cichol has this poor guy done to get PLUSHIES made for him?

"This is Alex, the one that attracts girls like a freaking super magnet." Kim explained, patting the dark haired asian boy on the back "As you can see, he's not very tough, so don't suffocate him, got it Diya?"

Diya snickered, and patted Alex on the head "Of course, dear, I pity him already."

Alex then got dragged by Akari towards the rest of the girls, and a moment later, Akari had appeared behind the other boy and placed kitty ears on his head.

"Sorry Dan." Diya faintly heard Akari whisper.

"And this is my kitty!" Kim announced boldly, shoving Dan forward like she had done with Alex.

Diya snickered "Nice to meet you, Kitty."

Zero and Minaro both poked their heads out into the living room.

"Wow. I pity _him_. Don't you agree Mino?" Zero snickered.

Minaro nodded before going back to cooking duty.

~*~

They never thought it was possible.

Akari and Kim had forced a leash on Dan, and were walking him around the living room.

Zero had givin up helping Minaro in the kitchen, and had started taking pictures of Akari and Kim's 'Kitty.'

"These are going on Facebook." Zero annnounced. Dan glared at the older man.

"Teehee. This is fun, isn't it Akar-kar?"

"Sooo much fun."

Had Megan not thought of the situation being so freaking hilarious, she might have helped Dan.

"Guy's, leave Kitty alone." laughed David, who was currently sitting on the couch with the rest of the girls and Alex. Vincent was busy rolling on the floor dieing of laughter

"No." Kim replied with a toothy grin.

Dan sighed. He shouldn't have agreed to this.

Diya, feeling more pity towards Dan than anyone else, took the leash from the younger girls and took it off of Dan.

"There, freedom." Diya told him, smiling, before looking at the others with her hands on her hips "Kim, help your brother. Zero, set the table. Everyone else, stay here, and be good."

Kim pouted, but listened to Diya. Zero automatically did what he was told, in fear of what Diya would do to him if he didn't.

"Don't poison our food, Kim!" Vincent shouted as she walked into the kitchen.

Kim had shouted some very colourful words in response.

"KIM! Language!"

~*~

Christmas dinner was fantastic. Turkey, mashed potatoes, greens....

And now, Kim was handing out cookies that she made for dessert.

Kim had threatened Dan with the leash to take one, and lastly, she was giving one to Alex.

"Seriously Alex, a cookie wont kill you. Dan ate one and he's not dead yet." Kim mumbled.

Megan laughed "Yet."

"What is it?" questioned Alex.

"It's poison." Dan replied jokingly.

Getting impatient, Diya grabbed the cookie and stuffed it in his mouth.

After that, Kim was laughing so hard, yelling about "THE LOOK ON HIS FACE! OH ME GAWD!"

Caitie had to cover Kim's mouth so that the town Guard, Trefor, wouldn't come to the house to see what all the commotion was.

~The*End~

Teehee, I had to do that, I ran out of ideas xD

Hm.... It's not too bad, I guess I'll edit it later.

;) Hope ya'll like it.

....Flames will burn down your house. even if you flooded it like Fable did.


	7. Christmas Special 2

_Got the suggestion from one of my MANY online friends, and believe me, I have a lot._

_. God it's so cold right now._

_-sniffles- I'M STEALING DANS FREAKING FLUFFY BLACK JACKET! IT'S TOO DAMN COLD! . -teeth chatter-_

_Heres my chance to get Hayley and Judy in this....._

_Disclaimer: I hold no rights to the characters in this story, nor do I own Nexon(Sadly) perhaps when I'm older and freaking rich, I'll buy Nexon and make them less stupid! ._

_~*~_

It was Christmas day, and all of the girls were already awake, cowering in coldness.

The boys were sleeping like stones in the other room.

Teeth chattering from the coldness, Kim whispered to her friends "Too..... f***ing... COLD!"

"Kim, language." Diya told the girl, smirking.

Akari covered Kim's mouth, and Megan and Caitie shushed their red-eyed friend.

"I can feel her teeth chattering!" hissed Akari, pulling her hand away "It's creepy!"

"Stupid Zero..." Kim mumbled "Being such a cheap ass that we can't even turn the heater on."

Megan frowned "When will the others wake up?"

"Hell, when that happens, we'll be popsickles!" Akari whined, gripping onto her blanket.

"How come none of the guys are awake yet?" questioned Caitie, looking at her friends for an answer.

"Hell, they're like freaking fire sprites!" Kim replied bitterly.

"In more ways than one." Diya told them with a wink. (People. Diya's 19. She says stuff like that ALL the time. .)

"That means she think's they're hot, or smexy." Caitie explained, having hung out with Diya pretty often.

"EW! Gross!" Kim nearly shouted, standing up from he sleeping bag and sitting on the other side of Megan.

"Shh....." Caitie whispered.

"Ug, we need to calm Kim down...." mumbled Akari "Or else she'll wake up the town."

"Simple. Speak about Incubus."

"That wont work. I'm too cold to calm down after hearing about the smexy beast."

In annoyance, Akari stood up.

"I can't wait any longer. Let's open the presents WITHOUT the boys."

Diya nodded, she was getting impatient too, and at least there was a fireplace in the living room.

All of the girls stood up, still cold, and practically ran down the stairs and towards the tree.

.......People were guarding it.

The older girl, with long black hair and brown eyes, pulled out a warhammer "I'm sorry, but a man known as Zerogx has asked me to guard the presents until he wakes up. This is my assistant, Hayley." The girl shoved a tall blonde haired girl forwards(No. This is not the fangirl from Christmas Eve. xD I steal too many thing's from Dracula.... all the shoves~).

"Hi Kim." Hayley mumbled, waving to her friend.

"OH ME GAWD! Hayley, my love!" Kim shouted, jumping into the tall, blonde girl's arms. "Merry Christmas, buddeh."

Megan waved to the other girl, who was still guarding the presents "Hi Judy, long time no see."

"Hi Megan." Judy replied with a nod.

"I'm guessing Alex put you up for this?"

"No, purely Zero."

(Haha, had to put the blame on you, hermit boy ;3)

Kim sniffled, and shivered again. Mysteriously, a fire had started in the fireplace, but it was still pretty cold.

"Let's go take the dudes fuzzy jackets." Kim mumbled "For we all know that for some reason, all dudes own at least one fuzzy, super warm jacket, that will defrost us."

Diya nodded "I have dibs on Zero's."

"No fair, his is the warmest!" Kim whined.

"David's." Megan said quickly, not wanting to get a crappy fuzzy warm jacket "I have dibs on his."

"Ryuks." Caitie called.

"Dans." Akari announced "Because his isn't crappy."

"Judy can use Alex's because they're related and she isn't a creepy stalker." Hayley stated simply "And we don't want a stalker to use his jacket."

Kim pouted "I am NOT a stalker. We all know who the stalker is, and she isn't here."

Yes, they all knew Alex's biggest stalker, but had the name been placed in this story, the author would die a horrible and extremely painful death.

"I already have a warm fuzzy jacket, so Kim can use Vincents."

Kim sulked "Yes. Give the fomor-wolf the crap jacket. You guys are so racist. Akari, I'm cuddling up to you."

"Good." Akari replied "We can share this fuzzy jacket, and be TWICE as warm!"

~*~

Hours later, the boys finally went downstairs.

....To see all of the girls huddled together in their fuzzy warm jackets.

"Merry Christmas, ladies!" Zero called, tapping Diya on the back "May I have my jacket back please?"

"No." Diya replied bluntly. "Merry Christmas to you too, love."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS KOREANS!" Kim shouted, referring to David, Dan, and Alex. "Oh, and..... Ryuk and Vinnie."

Ryuk frowned "I'm so left out."

"Yes, yes you are."

"Not as left out as me..." mumbled Vincent "None of them even used my jacket."

"That's because yours is like crap, Vince." replied Diya.

"Um... is that my jacket?" Dan questioned the two younger girls.

"No. It's ours. Kitty Claus brought it to us for Christmas to keep us from freezing our toes off. F*** off, Dan." Kim replied bitterly. Akari laughed.

Dan stayed away after that. (xD)

After abut fifteen minutes, the guys all got their jackets back, and the group began opening presents.

"Chocolate......" drooled Akari, opening one of the _many_ boxes that were givin to her.

"OMG! GOLD!" shouted Kim cheerfully "Kekekekeke... Middle-class leather armor here I come....."

"...." (If you couldn't tell, that was Dan. We don't know what he got, because he never says anything.)

"........" (That was Alex. Most of his pesents were snuck under the tree by fangirls, so thats whyhe didn't say anything.)

"Money, thank's Alex." said Judy cheerfully. (Ah, Money, the perfect gift xD)

"Oh my god! It's a Sonic the Hedgehog plushie!" shouted Vincent.

Zero frowned "What a noob."

"8'D It's.... a cookie." said Ryuk, starry eyed "THANK YOU SANTA!"

Hayley laughed at her gift. It was a T-shirt that had the words 'I'm not tall, I'm just awesome.' written on it.

Caitie got a bag of candy.

Megan got something totally awesome.

The End.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

~*~

Oh dear god, so tired x.x Made this at 11PM, so not my fault it sucks~~ I'll edit it later. Like always.

And about the fuzzy jackets.

....It's freezing here. And I'm cold.

x.x I know it's crappy.

No flames.

If I see a flame, it will be used to create a bonfire out of all the flamable items in your house for me to warm myself with.


End file.
